geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Etzer
Etzer '('etzr on Twitch)' '''is a popular American player and level creator in ''Geometry Dash. His levels are known for their design and art. He also collaborates very often with other players. Etzer streams often on YouTube. His live-streams are not limited to Geometry Dash only. He plays Team Fortress 2 and sometimes other games. He talks throughout all of his streams and sometimes does a "scream stream," during which he screams songs that the audience requests. History W.I.P. Conflicts * Etzer Fraud Situation - Around July 2018, th31 and S3rios collaborate to make an unbelievable video exposing over $6,000-worth of fraudulent chargebacks to Etzer's PayPal account.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds&t=769s Quotes *"Have you sent it to RobTop yet?" *"Meat!" *”HOLY SH*T! 20 DOLLARS! AAAAAAAAAAH!” Levels Unrated Levels * GContest3 FAMOUS * GContest3 UNKNOWN Easy Levels * Cosmic Dolphin (featured) - A dolphin-themed level. * Determination (featured) - An Undertale-styled level. Normal Levels * Bitpop (featured) * Disco Dynasty (featured) * hyperdrive (featured) - His first level ever created. * HyperFantasy (featured) Hard Levels * Digital Death (featured) * Duality (starred) - A collaboration with Nocturne. * Emerald Brine (featured) - A collaboration with DemonMker. * hyperflow (featured) * Poltergeist (featured) * the fallen (starred) - A collaboration with Lugunium. * Uprise (featured) Harder Levels * 5000 Strong (featured) * A New Dawn (featured) - His first 2.0 level. * AEVUS (featured) * BossFight (featured) - A collaboration with Dashfire, JUFFIN, and CraftySteve. * Cane Swinger (featured) * Crisp Circuits (featured) - A collaboration with TriAxis. * Cursed Chasm (featured) - A collaboration with Samifying. * Dreamy Caverns (featured) - A collaboration with HyperFlame and StarShip. * Electr2nic Super Joy (featured) - The sequel to Electronic Super Joy. * Electronic Super Joy (featured) - An exact game replica of Electronic Super Joy. * Envision (featured) - A collaboration with TriAxis and MisterM. * GANON (featured) - A collaboration with DemonMker. * HyperArcade (featured) * HyperArcade II (featured) - The sequel to HyperArcade. * HyperAura (featured) - A hexagon-themed level. It is his entry into Rek3dge's Creator Contest. * HyperBattle (featured) * HyperCosmos (featured) * hyperimpact (featured) * Indigo (featured) * insomniac (featured) * Leaving Leafwood (featured) - A level inspired by Darnoc. * Maze of Haze (featured) - A collaboration with Xcy7. * Motivation (starred) * nirvana (featured) * Star Captain (featured) * systEm eRr0r (featured) * taken (featured) - A level inspired by Toxic Ruins. * the journey (featured) * The Science Rocket (featured) - A collaboration with ASonicMen. * timelapse (featured) - A Darnoc-styled level. * Treasure Map (starred) Insane Levels * chaoz nightmare (featured) * Chinese Dance (featured) - A collaboration with JoarZ. * cZ (featured) * Nirvana 2 (featured) - His entry to Viprin's 3rd Creator Contest. * The Ultimate Show (featured) * Unnamed 7 (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Hypers End (featured) Medium Demons * ELECTRODISE (featured) * INSERT COIN (featured) * winterbliss (featured) Hard Demons * Doomsday X (featured) Upcoming Levels * 211 - A collaboration with SrGuillester. SrGuillester verify-hacked the level to challenge everyone who could beat it first, before removing it due to no one beating it. GigamiX, a skilled yet suspicious 60Hz player, claimed to have verified it in December 2017 but was soon revealed to have hacked it (seeing how his public upload has 39,000 objects while the object amount seen in his video is 40,000) and he later confessed to hacking the level. Now, it is currently set to be completely revamped by Platnuu. Trivia *Etzer scammed at least 6,000 dollars in Team Fortress 2 and Counter Strike: Global Offensive. This was found out by 2 people, th31 and S3rios, who found evidence, contacted victims and put it in a long exposing video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJDvndN-U8Y *A new fad has started which involves him apparently singing awkwardly during his live streams, causing a lot of attention and humor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thr2_IotDSw *Etzer also plays a lot of Team Fortress 2. *Etzer quit for roughly twelve hours in October, when his level "Aevus" was destroyed. *Etzer has saved TriAxis's life by making her reconsider her decision of suicide. *His Newgrounds account is EtzerGD, on which he composes numerous different songs, such as "Emerald Brine" and "Requiem (Feat. Xtrullor)." *He seems to scream a lot and has done that with 8o/Eighto by Jomekka, Ludicrous Speed by F-777, Deadlocked by F-777, Time Leaper by Hinkik, Flawless Wings of Yatagarasu by GLS, etc. *He also screamed at 2:29 in Zelda II: Palace Theme (Xtrullor Remix). *Etzer's "8)" logo appears in the community credits in the community shop, as he helped run the icon contest. * His real name is Ethan Zarov. Member * Verzaxlyng https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNad-R2oLuXKRVIkXSL_xyA References Category:Level creators Category:Players